The result of high fluid loss into permeable zones in oil, gas or water wells creates undesirable effects on the cementing job. In well completion operations, a casing (or other form of liner) is suspended in the borehole, and cement is pumped down the casing. The cement flows back up the annulus between the outside of the casing and the wall of the borehole. In this operation, excessive loss of fluid from the cement slurry into permeable zones or formations causes dehydration of the cement slurry resulting in reduced strength and an uncontrollable setting rate. In addition, high fluid loss can result in problems such as the formation of a micro annulus or micro channel allowing the flow of gas and formations fluids outside the casing and poor cement bonding of the tubulars being cemented in place in the well. These problems require expensive remedial squeezes in an effort to correct the problems. In addition to these problems, high fluid losses into permeable production intervals can result in damage of any sensitive formations.